The Land Before Loud 11: Invasion Of The Tinysauruses
by Vortex Lord
Summary: Lincoln and Lola trusted Ronnie Anne and her friend Sid with The Land Before Time. At the same time, a young Long-neck named Roy accidentally feeds the valley's tree-sweets to a herd of Tiny Long-necks and lies about them taking them for themselves. But in all that, Topps' old friend Tria migrated to the valley and does some catching up with him witch annoyed Cera to no end.
1. Chapter 1: The Tree-sweet tree

**And now it's time. Even just a little lie can cause BIG trouble. And even all the tiniest things are just as important as the big ones. Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola will learn about a herd of Tiny Long-necks and a new OC will learn that the truth will set you free.**

**I**** don't own The Land Before Time or The Loud House.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Tree-sweet tree**

It's been a month sense Lincoln and Lola helped Littlefoot and the Long-necks and humans save the dinosaur world from the falling sun and found Littlefoot's long lost father. But Lincoln was still freaked out after having to be Kitty's poop scooper just to be in the Ace Savvy movie. And yet only Lola found it in her heart to forgive him and Clyde for cat napping Kitty.

But today's Wednesday. Witch means it's time for their weekly trip to The Land Before Time.

(Lola) Come on Lincoln. You know I forgive you for cat napping him.

(Lincoln) Yeah. But what if Clyde and I won't be able to enter the Ace Savvy Comic Con next year? Why didn't I think that even the tiniest of lies can cause big trouble?

(Lola) It's alright. You will get in next year. But today's Wednesday. Maybe you can get that out of your mind with a trip to The Land Before Time.

(Lincoln) I guess so.

Lincoln and Lola then got their backpacks ready and Lola changed into her new outfit.

(Lola) There. Now let's get going.

(Lincoln) But what about the others?

(Lola) Lori went to Great Lakes for her date with Bobby. But sesne no's at his home, he's gonna drop off Ronnie Ann and her friend Sid.

(Lincoln) Ronnie Ann's coming? Hmm. This gives me a plane.

(Lola) What is it?

(Lincoln) We did trust Winston with our secret. Maybe we can trust Ronnie Ann and Sid as well.

Just then Lori came in the front door with Bobby.

(Lori) Oh Bobby, this is gonna...wait. Lincoln. You and Lola are still here?

(Bobby) Hey Lincoln.

(Lincoln) Oh. Yeah. Hey guys.

And then, Ronnie Ann came and did a sneak attack on Lincoln and knocking him on his belly.

(Lincoln) Oh. Hey Ronnie Ann.

(Ronnie Ann) What's up Stinkon Lincoln?

(Lincoln) Don't call me that. And where's Sid?

Just then, Sid entered the house.

(Sid) I'm right here. So you're Lincoln Loud. Right?

(Lincoln) That's me. The man with the plane.

(Lori) We have to go.

(Bobby) So Ronnie. Will you be alright until we come back?

(Ronnie Ann) Sure thing.

(Lola) You should get going. We'd like to show Ronnie Ann and Sid something.

(Bobby) Okay little sis.

(Lori) We'll see you when we get back. Or when you get back.

As the 2 teens left, Lincoln got back up and got the Time Stone ready.

(Sid) WHOA!

(Ronnie Ann) Lincoln! That stone on your neckless. It's glowing.

(Lincoln) I know. It's a secret Lola and I trust you guys with. But have to promise that you won't tell anyone. Not even your families.

Ronnie Ann and Sid looked at each other. What was he talking about? But before they could ask, Lincoln spoke first.

(Lincoln) **Portal Open!**

At that moment, the ray of light shot out of the stone and opened up the portal. Much to Ronnie Ann and Sid's suprize.

(Sid) How did you do that?

(Lincoln) Well, do you have food in those backpacks?

(Sid) We do.

(Lincoln) Then let's go.

Grabbing Ronnie Ann and Sid by their hands, Lincoln and Lola dashed into the portal and it closed behind them.

* * *

When the 4 got out of the portal, Ronnie Ann and Sid were now even more shocked. They were not in The Loud House anymore.

(Ronnie Ann) What is this place?

(Lola) I'm glad you asked.

(Lincoln) Welcome to The Land Before Time.

(Ronnie Ann) The Land Before Time?

(Sid) Why do you call it that?

Lincoln and Lola didn't need to answer. They spotted Littlefoot not too far away and with him was Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tickles. In front of them was a tree that was filled with pink berries and flowers.

(Lincoln) Hey guys! Over here.

(Littlefoot) Whoa. Lincoln. Lola.

However, Ronnie Ann and Sid screamed from the shock that a real live talking dinosaur was in front of them.

(Lola) it's alright. He's friendly.

Littlefoot walked over to Ronnie Ann. Making her shiver a little. But Littlefoot knew who she was.

(Littlefoot) So you're Ronnie Ann.

(Ronnie Ann) You know me?!

(Littlefoot) Lincoln told me all about you. And don't worry. I won't hurt you.

Ronnie Ann and Sid then calmed down. There was no danger at all.

(Littlefoot) By the way. My name is Littlefoot. And these are my pals. Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tickles.

(Ducky) Hello Ronnie Ann.

(Petrie) It nice to meet you.

(Tickles) How do you do?

(Spike) EEEEEEEH!

(Ronnie Ann) Uh. What?

(Lincoln) That's Spike's way of saying hello. He can't talk like us.

(Ronnie Ann) Oh.

The 9 of them then walked over to the pink tree.

(Sid) So what is this place.

(Lola) The Great Valley. It's the safest place from the carnivores and filled with many plant life.

(Lincoln) And this tree here is known as the Tree-sweet tree. Once every month, the pink flowers bloom on this tree and the berries on it change from red to pink. Making them the best tasting for the dinosaurs of this valley. And the berries taste great for me and Lola.

(Ronnie Ann) Well what are we waiting for?

(Sid) Let's get some of those berries.

(Lola) Hold on. No. We can't do that. There's also a rule for this tree.

(Lincoln) Everyone has to wait until Nibbling Day. Then we all gather up here and we each get a flower and berry.

(Petrie) Oh they look ready to me. Me get one right now.

(Lincoln) I wouldn't do that if I were you. Besides, Topps is the one guarding the tree.

(Petrie) Nonsense.

Petrie then flew up to the top of the tree the grab a pink berry. But before he could...

(?) WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!

Hearing that voice made Petrie fly out of control until he landed on Sid's head. And then everyone saw Topps in front of them.

(Lincoln) I told you he was guarding this place.

(Topps) Well you're lucky Lincoln, that you knew the rules about this tree.

(Lincoln) Well you're lucky that you chose to guard the Tree-sweet tree.

(Topps) I made my job to guard it for a resone. Everyone is waiting for a taste of those berries and flowers. And I don't want anybody upset when Nibbling Day comes. So if anything happens to those tree-sweets, I'll know it!

Topps then looked at Ronnie Ann and Sid.

(Topps) Hump. Ronnie Ann was it?

(Ronnie Ann) Uh. Hey there.

(Topps) Sense it's your first time here, let me tell you some other rules. There will be no wondering off into The Mysterious Beyond, you will follow any orders from me or the Long-necks, and don't EVER lead my daughter into any trouble like Lincoln does! Understand?!

(Ronnie Ann) Y-yes sir.

The moment Topps stomped away, Cera came by with another young Long-neck. It was a gray Brachiosaurus.

(Cera) Ha. My dad caught you so good Petrie. Looks like you'll have to wait until Nibbling Day after all.

(Lincoln) Hang on Cera. Why's Roy with you?

(Roy) Because Lincoln, I wanted to see if I'll get the first flower and berry this time.

(Littlefoot) But that's a problem Roy. Cera always gets the first ones.

(Cera) That's right. Because I was the one who first found the Tree-sweet tree before you guys.

(Ducky) That is not how I remember it. No, no, no.

(Flashback)

_It was a worm sunny day today. The gang were making their way across the valley until their spotted something up ahead._

_(Lola) Whoa. Look at that!_

_It was a pink tree filled with flowers and berries. The gang ran to it just as Roy came by. But when he tried to grab a flower and berry, he couldn't reach them. Cera then leaped onto his back took the flower and berry he tried to get and ate them._

(End of flashback)

(Cera) Okay. But when did we first find it?

(Lincoln) Just about 2 days before we hatched Chomper.

(Cera) Alright. Roy should have had the first pink berry and flower. Only he was too...little.

(Roy) Hold on. What did you say?

(Cera) Well, you weren't tall enough to reach the first pink berry and flower. So you were too little.

(Roy) I'm not that little. Just look at Littlefoot. He's the same size as me.

(Littlefoot) Well, I did grow a copple pounds. I might be a little bigger than you.

(Roy) But what about Ducky, Petrie, and Tickles. They're the smallest ones in your group.

(Tickles) We don't mind being small.

(Cera) Well, we're off the show Ronnie Ann ad Sid some more the valley. So long...Little Roy.

As the gang walked away from the Tree-sweet tree, Roy stud there in anger and upset.

(Roy) I'll show them. I'll prove that I'm bigger.

* * *

**Author's Note:****So there you go. Roy is my new OC next to Battle Beak. And just I did with Winston in The Big Freeze, Ronnie Anne and Did have gotten a chance to visit The Land Before Time****.**

**Like**** I said at the end of The Great Longneck Migration, I was gonna take a brake to work on my story for An American Tail. And no. It's not gonna be a crossover like this. The first chapter will come out with the second chapter to this story.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tria

**Chapter 2: Tria**

After a tour of The Great Valley, Ronnie Anne and Sid went on for themselves for a while. Meanwhile, Roy was walking over to some tall rocks to climb up by his parents nesting ground. Roy began to climb up one of the rocks the moment his father saw what he was up to.

(Roy's father) Need some help getting up Roy?

(Roy) I can get up myself.

Just as Roy continued climbing, Littlefoot walked over with Lincoln and Lola and saw what Roy was up to.

(Lincoln) You want me to come and help you out?

(Roy) I got this Lincoln.

However, Roy slipped and slid for a moment until his father used his head to get Roy to the top of the rock.

(Roy) Hey! Why did you do that? You think I'm too little?

(Roy's mother) Now Roy, there's no need to shout.

(Roy) Come on. Look at Littlefoot. He's taller than I am.

(Littlefoot) I know Roy.

(Roy) But what about your dad? He's taller than you are.

(Littlefoot) He was the same size as us when he was our age. Well, almost. By my age, he did grow.

(Roy) Well I'll show you. I'll prove Cera wrong that i'm taller.

And then, Roy slid down the rock and walked away. Leave his parents and Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola standing there confused.

(Lola) Lincoln? I think what Cera said has gotten...well.

(Lincoln) I know. It's just that Roy's taking it too much. I hope it doesn't lead to something bad.

(Roy's father) Me too Lincoln. Me too.

* * *

Meanwhile, Topps was in a meddo getting some lunch before heading back to the Tree-sweet tree. However, after he swallowed what he was eating, a voice came to him.

(?) Topsy? Is that you?

The moment Topps turned to where it came from, he was in for a surprise. Right in front of him was non other than a pink Triceratops.

(Topps) Tria?

(Tria) Topsy. It is you.

The two haven't seen each other in a long time. Topps was both shocked and happy at the same time to see her again. H remembers Tria when they were hatchlings. Maybe they can be mates now.

Not too far away, Cera was walking by to see what Topps was up to. Until,

(Topps) Why of course get the first flower and berry.

Cera knew that Topps was talking about her. But, as she got to her nest, she saw Topps talking to Tria. And now she wanted to know what was. The moment Cera aprotched him, Topps quickly notested her.

(Topps) Uh, hey, why don't yo go on for a moment and I'll catch up with you later.

(Tria) What ever you say, Good-looking.

As Tria went away, Topps turned over to Cera.

(Topps) Uh, uh. Cera. What brings you here?

(Cera) Who was that with you? I want answers.

(Topps) Hey! You know something we haven't done for a long time? Gone to the watering hole together. Why don't we do that?

Cera can tell that something was up with him. But she went with it.

(Cera) Uh...okay. What ever you say.

As the 2 walked to the watering hole however, Cera still wanted to know what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy was walking up a slope behind the Tree-sweet tree, still trying to see how he can prove to be bigger.

(Roy) They think I'm too little to do anything. I'll show them I'm big enough to do something. Hey, I'm big enough to get the first tree-sweet of the month.

Roy began to reach out to grab one of the flowers and berries that was close to him. However, it wasn't that close to him. So Roy moved a little closer. But this time, he slipped and fell onto the branches. Knocking all the pink Tree-sweets off the tree until he hit the ground.

At the moment Roy landed on his back, he saw that all the pink Tree-sweets were knocked off. And them everything went black.

(5 minutes later)

When Roy opened his eyes, his vision was blurry for a moment. But, as it came clear, he was in for a surprise.

Oh his nose was the tiniest Long-neck he had even seen and it ate one of the fallen Tree-sweets. When Roy looked around, he saw that there was more of them. Roy was so shocked that he screamed really loud witch scared the Tiny Long-necks away.

(?) Did you hear that?

Roy gasped. He knew who's voice that was. Topps was walking this way with Tria. Acting quick, Roy ran away before he got seen.

(Tria) It sounded like somebody screamed.

But, as they arrived at the Tree-sweet tree, they saw that all the pink flowers and berries are gone. Topps was so shocked, that he screamed (or shouted in his case) really loud that the whole Great Valley heard him. Including Littlefoot's grandparents.

(Grandma Longneck) What was that?

(Grandpa Longneck) Oh, Mr. Three-horn again.


	3. Chapter 3: Creepy Crawlies

**Chapter 3: Creepy Crawlies**

Later, everyone in the valley gathered up at the Tree-sweet tree. And they were upset about what happened. Roy met up with Ronnie Anne, Sid, and The Gang of Eight on the cliff behind the Tree-sweet tree before he knocked all the pink Tree-sweets off and fed them to the Tiny Long-necks. But out of everyone else, Topps was the most upset of them all.

(Topps) Have you ever seen such a sad sight?! All those pink flowers and berries, gone right before your eyes. Every last one of them. But, that's not the worst part! The worst part is that someone here took them! Witch means you won't get a pink flower or berry this month.

Everyone gasped. Topps was right. Without any of those pink flowers and berries, there won't be a Nibbling Day until next month. Roy was shivering. If he told the truth, his life will be over. He to think of something without telling the truth.

(Petrie) So Cera, you mad you won't get pink tree-sweet now?

(Cera) WHAT DO YOU THINK?!

Cera wasn't the only one mad. Lots of the grown-ups were the same way. Littlefoot looked at Lincoln and Lola. They never thought of this to happen before. Roy on the other hand, was getting worried.

(Roy) I didn't do it! I swear it!

Poor choice of words. Roy saw that what he said had gotten everyone's attention.

(Tria) Hey, I know you. I saw you running away before Topsy and I saw the Tree-sweet tree.

(Lola) Huh?

(Lincoln) Topsy?

(Topps) Well Roy! What do you have to say?!

(Roy) Well...I was walking over, until I saw a herd of strange Tiny Long-necks. And they ate all the pink Tree-sweets.

At first, everyone thought he was only joking and laughed for a moment. However, Topps saw a peace of a pink flower left behind. He knew that Roy was right this time.

(Topps) Everyone. He's not joking. He's telling truth. Look. Only something that small can make a bite like that.

(Tria) Topsy's right.

(Roy) I saw them with my own eyes. I was so surprised that I screamed. I was gonna tell everyone. But Mr. Three-horn already got here. And then he screamed, or shouted, or...what did you do?

(Topps) I shouted.

(Roy) And that's when everyone else arrived.

(Topps) For what we know, our valley is invested with tiny thieves!

Almost everyone felt like the way Topps did. They started to sing a song that came into their heads.

(Topps) Creepy Crawlies.

(Mama Swimmer) Creepy Crawlies.

(All) Everybody hates those little, Creepy Crawlies!

(Big-mouth) They tickle and they bite, Ooh!

(Hollow-horn) They sneak around at night. Oooohh...

(Topps) Everything about them, is just not right.

(All) Those little, Creepy Crawlies!

(Kosh & Nose-horn) Creepy Crawlies!

(Rainbow Face) Ichy, sticky.

(Long-neck) Tiny, spiny.

(All) Creepy Crawlies!

(Spike-tail) They nibble on your ears.

(Big-mouth) Ouch!

(Tria) And in between your toes.

(Topps) NO! They eat all your food, out from under your nose.

(All) Those awful, Creepy Crawlies!

(Tria) They might be smart.

(Topps) They might be dumb!

(Rainbow Face) We don't know what they look like.

(Long-neck) Or where they're from.

(Mama Swimmer) The only thing we know is, they're different from us.

(Topps) And anything that's different is dangerous!

(All) Whoa...whoa...whoa...whoa...!

(Tria and Mama Swimmer) Creepy Crawlies.

(Mama Flyer and Hollow-horn) Creepy Crawlies.

(Kosh and Nose-horn) The world's a better place without those, Creepy Crawlies!

(Grandpa Longneck) But every living thing, has a role to play.

(Grandma Longneck) They might be nice.

(Rainbow Face) No sir!

(Kosh) No way!

(Tria and Mama Swimmer) Not icky sticky...!

(Kosh and Nose-horn) Tiny spiny...!

(Long-neck) Nitsy nasty.

(Topps) Smash them flatsy!

(All) Creepy, Crawlies! Ewwwww!

As the song ended, Topps turned to the rest of the herd.

(Topps) Of course, you know what to do. We need to find those Tiny Long-necks and rid them of this valley.

Most of the dinosaurs said yes and got ready to start searching.

(Grandpa Longneck) Everyone! Please. These Tiny Long-necks might have had no idea how much importent the Tree-sweets were to us or what the tree was for. We should just resone with them so they won't do it again.

But to Grandpa Longneck's horror, everyone rejected him. So far, it seemed to them that Topps was a better leader than he was.

(Topps) Then it's settled! We will find those thing and get rid of them once and for all.

(Tria) I love it when you act that way Good Looking.

Cera saw Tria making out him. This was starting to get on her nerves.

(Topps) Cera. Aren't you going to hunt with us?

(Cera) Go hunt with her! I'm hunting with Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola.

(Ducky) I will hunt with Tickles, Petrie, and Spike.

(Petrie) Nothing can hide from my eye.

(Roy) Then I'll hunt with Ronnie Anna and Sid.

And so, everyone left the tree and got ready start the hunt.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Man this took a while. Turns out my story for An American Tail is taking longer to plain than I thought. But that won't stop me. I will have it ready someday.**

**It was hard to remember how to spell the names of the dinosaurs and think of what nick-names they have in The Land Before Time. So I hope you like what I have.**


	4. Chapter 4: The hunt begins

**Chapter 4: The hunt begins**

(Topps) Remember, those things are tiny. So keep you're heads down.

Everyone looked all over the valley to find the Tiny Long-necks. But they were no where to be seen. But that didn't stop them.

Meanwhile, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tickles were having fun searching for the Tiny Long-necks. As they searched, they sang the same song that the grown-ups sang before.

(Ducky) Creepy Crawlies.

(Tickles) Creepy Crawlies.

(Ducky and Tickles) It is so much fun to look for, Creepy Crawlies.

(Tickles) Searching all around.

(Ducky) With noses to the ground.

(Ducky and Tickles) Hoping that the little creatures can be found. Those little,

(Petrie) Creepy Crawlies. Creepy Crawlies. Me will be the one to find those, Creepy Crawlies. Me flying very high. With such a sharpily eye. Nothing can escape, the looker in the sky. Not even, Creepy Crawlies.

(Ducky and Tickles) Creepy Crawlies.

(Petrie) Creepy.

(Ducky and Tickles) Creepy.

(Petrie) Crawlies.

(Ducky and Tickles) Crawlies.

(Petrie) Creepy.

(Ducky and Tickles) Crawlies.

(Petrie) Creepy.

(Ducky and Tickles) Creepy.

(All) Crawlies.

(Song end)

* * *

All the grown-ups looked all over the valley for the Tiny Long-necks. Some of them were searching in tall grass with their heads in the grass. Some of them ended up bumping into each other.

A female Long-neck was also searching as she walked over to a rock. She hid behind it so the Tiny Long-necks wouldn't see her. At that moment, she saw a tail on the other side of the rock.

(Female Long-neck) HEY! Come back here you Creepy Crawly! You are in so much trouble!

The Long-neck began to chase the tail. But didn't know that it was her own tail. And she saw going in circles.

Not too far away, a One-horn was searching for the Tiny Long-necks at the roots of a tree. He then walked into an opening to see if they were around there. But they weren't. But as he tried moved out from the roots, he found out that he was stuck.

Also not too far away, Ducky was walking over with Spike and Tickles.

(Ducky) Searching for the little ones is fun. Yep, yep, yep.

(Tickles) Ha ha. I don't think the grown-ups are very good at it.

Ducky looked at the One-horn as he was still stuck and also at the Long-neck who was still chasing her own tail. And then, she saw Petrie up in the sky.

(Ducky) I do not think Petrie is nether. No, no, no.

* * *

(Petrie) Me have a sharp eye. Nothing can escape the looker in the sky. Me find Tiny Tree-sweet Stealing Long-necks and be everyone's hero.

At that moment, Petrie saw something that looked like a Tiny Long-neck. He knew that had it be one of them.

(Petrie) Me find you Tiny Long-neck! Me gonna catch you!

Petrie then flew down to the Tiny Long-neck as fast as he could. Ready to catcher the Tiny Long-neck. But soddenly, he crashed on something not little, but big. As he slipped off of it and fell to the ground, Petrie looked up and saw that it was only Littlefoot's grandfather.

(Grandpa Longneck) Petrie. Are you alright?

(Petrie) Me sorry. You look like Tiny Little Long-neck from way up there.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anna and Sid were having a little search of their own. It was fun searching for Tiny Long-necks.

Lucky for Ronnie Anna, walky-talkies happen to work in The Land Before Time somehow.

(Ronnie Anna) Sid, do you read me?

(Sid) _Loud and Clear Ronnie Anna. Any luck finding those tiny dinosaurs?_

(Ronnie Anna) No. Not yet. Hey, wait! I think I see one.

Ronnie Anna then ran to the Tiny Long-neck on a rock. But when she got there, she saw that it was only a lizard.

(Ronnie Anna) Never mind.

* * *

Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Cera were also searching for the Tiny Long-necks. And of course, Cera wasn't having as much fun as the others were.

(Littlefoot) Isn't this fun guys?

(Lincoln) Heck yeah. We're searching for creepy little Long-necks who like to steal from us.

(Lola) When I find those Tiny Long-necks, they'll wish that they've never come here in the first place.

Cera just humped at them. After seeing Topps with that pink Three-horn, she didn't feel like searching. She kept on think that she'll end up being forgotten if that pink Three-horn was better than she was.

Just then, Roy walked over witch snapped Cera out of her trance.

(Roy) Hey guys. You still looking for those Creepy Crawlies?

(Lincoln) We haven't found any yet. But we will soon.

(Roy) Okay. Oh, and Cera? Who was that with your dad?

Upon Roy asking that, Cera started to get mad.

(Roy) You think they like each other? I seems that they do. Maybe they can be mates. And she can also be your new mom.

(Cera) NO!

Before Roy knew it, Cera rammed him with her horn and knocked him over.

(Cera) She's just someone who my dad thinks is better than me! She will not mate with my dad and I don't want a new mom!

Cera then hit Roy again and knocked him flat on his back on a rock wall in front of a hole.

(Roy) Ooooow. Sorry. I was only asking.

(Cera) Well don't ever ask again!

(Roy) You wanna get back to looking for Tiny Long-necks now?

(Cera) NO!

As Cera walked away, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola followed her. They all desurve a brake from surching.

As Roy got up, he was about to go back to his nesting ground. Only for him to fall into the hole because he didn't watch where he was going.

* * *

**Authors note:**

**Well, another short chapter and after so long, i'm finally back. But still, I hope you enjoyed this.**

**My story for An American Tail will be out on Christmas Day. So stay tooned.**


	5. Chapter 5: Stupid Stompers

**Chapter 5: Stupid Stompers**

Roy growned as he got up from his fall. But, as he also looked up, he found that he was trapped.

(Roy) Hey! Hello?! Anybody! Help me!

(?) Hey. You.

Roy jumped a bit the moment he heard someone speaking to him.

(Roy) Me?

(?) Can you get off of me please?

Roy moved off of what he fell on. But as he did so, he saw that it was one of those Tiny Long-necks.

(Tiny Long-neck) Hello.

The only response from Roy was a scream as he got up some more and ran away.

(Tiny Long-neck) Was it something I said?

* * *

Meanwhile, Cera left Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola so they can continue their hunt while she makes her way back to her nest. She needed a brake after all that's happened.

But the moment she got there, she was in for a surprise. Tria was there with Topps and now Cera was getting mad.

(Cera) What's going on here?!

(Topps) Uhh...Cera.

(Cera) Who is that?!

(Topps) Well, she just migrated here. She's the beautiful, most prettiest, the most,

(Tria) Aw. Cut it out Topsy.

(Topps) Anyway, her name's Tria.

(Tria) Hello Cera. Topsy's told me all about you.

(Cera) Hump! He hasn't told me anything about you!

Before they knew it, Cera stuck up hr horn and walked away.

(Topps) Well...that went well.

Tria only looked at him with a consurn face on her.

* * *

Ronnie Anne and Sid were now watching for the Tiny Long-necks with a trap set for them that had some fruits used for bate.

(Sid) And once the Tiny Long-necks steps on the net, it'll close up and trap them inside.

(Ronnie Anne) I know for sure that this one will work.

Just then, the two heard the trap go off. Making them both jump out of hiding to see that they've captured the little pests.

But, when they looked at the net, they gasped as they saw that it was Spike who stepped on the net. And he was not happy.

(Ronnie Anne) Oops. Sorry Spike.

Spike only grunted in anoryment as Ronnie Anne and Sid freed him.

(Sid) At least we know it works.

* * *

Meanwhile, Roy was now running all over the caverns. Trying to find a way out and away from the Tiny Long-neck.

Soon, more Tiny Long-necks popped out of nowhere. Roy screamed as he ran another way.

And then, without warning, Roy stopped the momener)t he found that he was face to face with one of them. Both of then screamed at each other at first. And then, they fanted.

(1 hour later)

The moment Roy and the Tiny Long-neck opened their eyes, they saw that they were still face to face.

(Tiny Long-neck) YOU!

(Roy) Me?

(Tiny Long-neck) I remember you! I ate a tree-sweet off of your belly. And they YOU told on us!

(Roy) Uhh. No that wasn't me.

(Tiny Long-neck) I know you're lying!

(Roy) Nope. That was my friend Littlefoot. He's a Flathead Long-neck. But sometimes we get mixed up and mistaken for the other.

(Tiny Long-neck) Skitter! Lizzy! Rocky! Dusty!

At that moment, 4 of the Tiny Long-necks, known as Skitter, Lizzy, Rocky, and Dusty, stepped forward to the grown-up.

(Skitter) Hello again. I see you met Big Daddy.

(Roy) Big Daddy? So your name's Big Daddy.

(Big Daddy) Lizzy. I am very diapointed at you. You know better than to bring a big one into our caverns.

(Roy) No. Don't blame her. I fell through the hole that takes you guys above ground.

(Big Daddy) Oh. You just fell in here. Well that's it. We're leaving!

(Rocky) What?

(Big Daddy) They found us. They know where we are.

(Roy) No. They didn't find you. I'm the only one who fell in here.

(Big Daddy) it doesn't matter. We have to go anyway. Your folks are looking for us. We can't even leave the caverns to get some food. Not even at night. This is way you shouldn't trust a Stupid Stomper.

And now, the Tiny Long-necks were about to sing a song that came into their heads.

(Big Daddy) Stupid Stompers. Clumbsy Clompers. Eating the tree-stars with their, Giant Chompers.

(Lizzy) They're always everywhere. Their noses in the air.

(Skitter) And if they scwish and scwosh us flat.

(Big Daddy) They just don't care.

(All) Those, Stupid Stompers...

(Dusty) They're very slow and way too tall.

(Lizzy) They don't know anything at all.

(Big Daddy) The only thing they do is eat!

(Rocky) And eat.

(Lizzy) And eat. And EAT!

(Big Daddy) And sash our houses with big, fat feet! Those,

(Rocky and Dusty) Big and clumbsy...

(Big Daddy) Slow and dumpsy.

(Skitter) Useless, ugly,  


(Rocky) Not so snugly.

(All) Stupid...Stompers...

(Big Daddy) Stupid Stompers.

(All) YEAH!

(Song end)

Roy can see that they didn't like the other Great Valley resedents. But the Tiny Long-necks made him feel bigger inside. he didn't want them to leave. At that moment, he had an idea.

(Roy) Hey. How about I give you some food?

(Big Daddy) Say what?

(Roy) Yeah. When it gets dark, I'll come back and give you as mane tree-stars as I can. That way, you don't have to leave.

(Skitter) I like that idea.

(Lizzy) Me too. We're starving.

(Big Daddy) "sigh" Alright. If you say so.

* * *

Along that way back, Roy learn a little from the Tiny Long-necks. Such as Rocky and Dusty being twins. But from what Roy can tell, Rocky and Dusty didn't get into fights or arguments like Lana and Lola did.

But at least they all get along with each other. As Lincoln would say, they wouldn't trade it for the world.

As Roy returned to the hole, he used some rock steps he didn't see before and use them to climb back out. When he was out, he waited until dark so he can get the Tiny Long-necks some food.

Not too far away, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola saw Roy coming out of the hole.

(Lincoln) What was he doing down there?

(Littlefoot) You think he found the Tiny Long-necks?

(Lola) I hate to say this, but I think he's hiding something from us.

Littlefoot and Lincoln knew that she was right. Roy was indeed hiding something. But what is it?

Even though Roy was too far away, he managed to over hear what the 3 were saying.

(Roy) This is gonna be harder than I thought.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Looks like Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola are starting to get suspishes. Roy's gonna have to do everything he can if he wants to keep the Tiny Long-necks in the valley.**


	6. Chapter 6: Feed The Tiny Long-necks

**Chapter 6: Feed the Tiny Long-necks**

Later that night, Roy waiting for his parents to fall asleep. He was pretending to be asleep so he can wake up and get some food for the Tiny Long-necks.

When he finally heard both his mom and dad snoring, Roy got up and left his nest to gather up some food.

Not too long, Roy found a tree small enough for him to grab some leafs. After making sure no one was watching, Roy grabbed all the leafs and put them all into a pile. When he was finished, he used his tail to move the pile over to the Tiny Long-necks. And it was not easy.

After 2 minutes, he finally made it to the hole. Roy then dropped the leafs down into the hole. Many of the Tiny Long-necks cheered. Except for Big Daddy. Even though Roy was helping them, he still didn't trust him. For what he can tell, Roy was hiding something.

Now that he was finished, Roy made his way back to the nest before his parents found out that he was gone.

* * *

(The next morning)

Roy was still tired from feeding the Tiny Long-necks. So he desided to sleep in for a while. However, that plain did not last lone the moment Lincoln walked over.

(Lincoln) Roy? Are you awake? Come quick. The Tiny Long-necks have striked again.

Upon hearing this, Roy got up and went with Lincoln to where the seen was.

But not too long, he was in for a surprise.

Topps had gathered up everyone in the valley to the spot where he got the tree-stars for the Tiny Long-necks.

(Topps) Theaves in the night. That's what they are. They eat not only tree-sweets, but tree-stars as well. We must increese our search.

(ALL) YEAH!

Roy was feeling nerves. As much as he wanted the Tiny Long-necks to stay in The Great Valley, he didn't know how much longer he can keep this up.

Not too far away from where Roy was standing, Littlefoot saw him shivering a bit. He knew for sure that Roy was hiding something. But what is it?

(Littlefoot) I know he's up to something. What ever he's doing, I need to find out about it.

* * *

Later, Roy was taking a walk to clear his mind for a bit. After all this is somehow over, and he wishes it will be, he and the Tiny Long-necks will be free.

(?) Hey Roy.

Roy stopped dead in his tracks. It was Lola. He knew that she was gonna ask him about the Tiny Long-necks.

(Roy) Uh. Hey there Lolls. How's it going.

(Lola) I was gonna ask that.

(Roy) Did you find the Tiny Long-necks?

(Lola) No. But I wanted to see if you have.

(Roy) Of course not.

But then, Roy saw Skitter and Lizzy behind Lola. Thinking quick, he thought up a way make sure Lola doesn't see them.

(Lola) Are you feeling alright? You seem like you're

(Roy) Hey. I think a Tiny Long-neck ran past you and went that way.

(Lola) What? Come back here you!

Roy's plain worked. Lola was running the way he showed her.

(Roy) Go. Before she comes back.

Skitter and Lizzy did what Roy said and left before anyone saw them.

Lola stopped the moment she realized the Tiny Long-neck Roy discribed wasn't there. She then looked back. Roy was deffently hiding something. But what is it?

* * *

By the time night had come, Roy went to find another tree to get some leafs for the Tiny Long-necks. This time, he made sure that it wouldn't be seen by any others in the morning by taking some leafs in the forest.

When he was finished, he began to take the leafs to the hole. It wasn't easy though. He still had to use his tail to move them. And it was a long way sense he was getting leafs in the forest.

Finally, he got to the hole and dropped the leafs into it. He can hear Rocky and Dusty cheering for him. Sadisfied, Roy walked back to his nest before anyone had seen him.

* * *

The next morning, Cera was taking a walk to clear her head. It was true that she doesn't like Tria and that she never will. She wanted it all to be like before. When no one like her dad.

However, Tria showed up the moment she was about to get a drink.

(Tria) Ah. There you are Cera. Can I speak to you for a moment?

(Cera) No.

(Tria) Cera, I've known your dad when we were hatchlings. I like to know him again. And i'd like to get to know you to.

(Cera) In your dreams!

With that said, Cera walked away from Tria. As she got farther away, Ducky, Spike, Tickles, and Petrie aprotched her.

(Ducky) Cera. Come and hunt for the Tiny Long-necks with us. Your dad says that whoever finds them will be given a special treat.

(Cera) Like he'd care?

(Tickles) I don't know. And we still haven't found them.

(Petrie) Yeah, but everything that Topsy

Before Petrie could finish and while he wasn't looking, Cera charged at him and knocked him flat on his back on a rock.

(Cera) Don't ever call my dad that, AGAIN!

(Tickles) But you let Dinah and Dana call him that.

Now Cera charged at Tickles and pushed him flat on his back against a tree trunk.

(Cera) Well that's changed now!

* * *

Meanwhile, Ronnie Anne and Sid were searching high and low for the Tiny Long-necks. Sense all of their traps have failed, they've desided to put them to rest.

Not too far away, they saw Littlefoot and Lincoln walking over to Roy's nest to see if his parents had found out that he's up to something.

(Sid) Hey guys.

(Littlefoot) Oh. It's you. Did you find the Tiny Long-necks?

(Ronnie Anne) No. But we wanted to see if you want to hunt with us.

(Lincoln) Sorry guys. But we have to get over to Roy's nest. He seemed to be hiding something from all of us and we need to see if his parents had found out anything.

(Ronnie Anne) Oh. Okay. I guess we'll see you later.

With that said, the 4 went on to do what they're doing before.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Looks like things are going to be even more hard for Roy. And Cera is convinced that she'll never want Tria around her dad.**

**I think that'll remake the first story soon. But that's on the maybe list. And as a response to a guest review, Yes. The Land Before Time was indeed a big part of my childhood witch I revealed in the sixth story.**


	7. Chapter 7: Girls and Dads

**Chapter 7: Girls and Dads**

Once night had come, all that Cera can do was lie there awake. She really wanted Tria gone. But that was going to be too hard for that to happen. Topps aproted to her to give her some compumention about Tria.

(Topps) Cera. It's true that Tria likes me as much as I like her. We've known each other when we were about your age.

(Cera) But I want everything back to the way they were before. When you didn't like anybody and no one liked you.

(Topps) I'm sorry to say this Cera. But I don't think things are going to be that way ever again.

With that said, Topps turned around and went to sleep for the night. But before Cera could shut her eyes, she saw someone moving. It was Roy. And he was pushing a paile of leafs with his tail.

(Cera) He's up to something. And I'm gonna found out what.

At that moment, Cera got up and began to make her way to Ducky's nest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola were investigating the trees that the Tiny Long-necks had gotten leafs from. Right now, they were in the forest and looked at one of the smaller trees.

(Littlefoot) That's a bit odd. This tree wasn't even that big and yet the Tiny Long-necks managed to eat the Tree-stars on it.

(Lola) Yeah. Something's not right here.

(Lincoln) Hey. Look at this.

Lincoln was pointing to some foot prints in the dirt. And they were a bit too big to be Tiny Long-necks.

(Lincoln) Maybe someone else was feeding the leafs to the Tiny Long-necks. But who could it be?

(Lola) Maybe it was Roy.

(Lincoln) Maybe. He's been acting strange lately.

(Littlefoot) We'll find that out in the morning. Right now, we need some sleep.

(Lincoln) Yeah. It's getting really late. We should head back.

With that said, the three walked back to Littlefoot's nesting ground.

* * *

Back with Cera, she had arrived at the Swimmer's nest to wake up Ducky, Spike, and Tickles. She knew that she should wake Ducky and Tickles first sense Spike is a heavy sleeper. Being very quiet, she walked over to Ducky and Tickles until she was in front of their faces.

The two opened heir eyes slightly a bit from the sounds of Cera's foot steeps. But closed them back up. Until they snapped them back open when they reallized that Cera in front of them.

(Tickles) I didn't call your dad Topsy.

(Cera) It doesn't matter. Roy's up to something. And we need to find out what it is.

Spike on the other hand, was still sleeping. But Cera poked him on his butt with her horn, waking him up.

(Cera) Come on Spike. We gotta see what Roy is doing.

* * *

After picking up Petrie, the 5 followed Roy who was still using his tail to move the leaf pile. He was up to something alright. But what was it?

(Petrie) What Roy doing?

(Cera) I don't know. But we are gonna find out what it is.

Soon, Roy finally made it to the hole. After a couple more pushes, he dropped the leafs into the hole. He can hear the Tiny Long-necks cheering for their food.

(Roy) Another night worth it.

However, as Roy turned around, Cera and the others bumped into him and all of them fell into the hole unharmed.

(Roy) Cera. Ducky. Petrie. Spike. Tickles. What are you guys doing here?

(Cera) We want to know you're up to.

(?) Hey. Can you get off of me?

Cera looked down at her butt. She was sitting on Big Daddy. So she moved off of him as the other Tiny Long-necks came to view. Making the others gasp.

(Big Daddy) Uh...anybody else dropping down tonight?

(Ducky) It is the Tiny Long-necks.

(Petrie) It really them.

(Tickles) Let's go get Mr. Three-horn and he'll give us that treat.

(Roy) No. Don't tell on them.

(Petrie) We have to. We find Tiny Long-necks.

(Ducky) The grown-ups must know about this. Yes they do.

(?) NO!

Everyone turned to Skitter. He knew that Roy didn't want them to leave. So he had to stand up to him.

(Skitter) Don't tell. Roy's been feeding us all along. And I don't want to leave this valley.

(Cera) That's why we won't tell on you. Your secret is safe with us.

(Petrie) What?

(Ducky) But Cera. Are you mad at them for eating the pink tree-sweets?

(Cera) Who cares about the pink flowers and berries? I wasn't gonna get the first ones anyway.

The others looked at her. Was Tria gonna get the first pink tree-sweeta? It didn't matter though. For all they know, they were gonna have to keep the caverns a secret.

(Roy) Then it's settled.

(Skitter) Say, wanna look around in our secret caverns?

* * *

And so, the Tiny Long-necks took the gang on a tore of their underground caverns. There many water falls as well as some holes to let sunlight in. For a couple of times, Spike ended up getting stuck in some holes. Ducky, Petrie, and Tickles had to free him. It was not easy but they did manage.

As for Cera, she was talking to Lizzy at one of the water falls about her dad.

(Lizzy) So your dad yells at you a lot.

(Cera) Yeah.

(Lizzy) Mine to. I feel like he's over protective.

(Cera) That's how I feel to. He's been this way sense my mother died.

(Lizzy) Same with me.

And then, the two of them began to sing a song that came into their heads.

(Cera) Dads can be a problem. Dads can be a pain. They always act like they think you've got no brain. Sometimes there's just enough to drive a girl insane. Whoooaaaooo! Oh dads. (Oh dads.)

(Lizzy) They treat you like a baby. Like you're so small you'll brake. And they scream and yell when you make one mistake. All their rules are more than any girl can take.

(Cera and Lizzy) Ohhhaaaooo! Oh dads.

(Lizzy) Big dads. Small dads. I guess it goes for all dads.

(Cera) They drive you crazy every single day. (So crazy.)

(Lizzy) Fat dads, skinny dads, even little mini dads.

(Cera and Lizzy) But you gotta love them anyway... You know it's cause they love you, they only want what's best.

(Cera) The way they fuss and worry can make a girl depressed.

(Lizzy) You wonna tell them "Dad please,"

(Cera) Give it a rest.

(Cera and Lizzy) Ohhhaaaooo! Hay Dad.

(Lizzy) You make me wanna holler.

(Cera) You make me wanna shout. Find somebody else that you can worry about.

(Cera and Lizzy) Please. (Please.) Please. (oh please) Please. Don't be such a dad. (Hey dad, don't be such a dad.) Don't be such a dad. (Hey dad) Please. Please. Please. Dad...

(Song end)

Cera and Lizzy looked at each other sadly. They both have the same problem with both of their dads.

(Lizzy) I know my dad wants the best for me. But sometimes, he just takes things too much. I wish he had someone else to worry about. Or at last someone to help him worry about me. You know what I mean?

(Cera) I know exactly what you mean.

* * *

Later, it was time to leave. Everyone said goodbye to each other and the gang made their way back up the way they came.

So far, Big Daddy still didn't trust them. There's a chance one of them could tell on them.

(Lizzy) Don't be sad Daddy. We can trust them. Including Cera.

(Big Daddy) Lizzy. You know there's one thing you got learn about the big ones. They think because they're so big, that's what makes them more importent than the little ones. And also, they forget the little details.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**This took a while, but it's finished. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**I have a feeling though. Now that Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola have found out so much about what Roy is doing, they're bound to find out his secret.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Secret Is Out

**Chapter 8: The Secret Is out**

The next morning, Ducky, Tickles, and Spike were so tired from hanging out with the Tiny Long-necks they almost passed out a couple times. Both of their parents were worried about them. Hoping they were alright.

(Papa Swimmer) Are you sure you're okay? You kids look...tired.

(Tickles) We're fine.

At least they did think they were alright. Until Spike fell asleep and lay down on them.

* * *

Petrie was also having a hard time staying awake. He tried to get up, but kept lying back down. However, Mama Flyer already took note of this as Petrie was finally about to fly away.

(Mama Flyer) Be careful Petrie.

Petrie leapped off the ledge and started flying. But because he was so tired, he closed his eyes and kept on flying until he hit a tree.

* * *

Even Cera was having a hard time staying awake. She ended up lying down on a root sticking out of the ground and closed her eyes. Only for Tria to walk by.

(Tria) Cera. Are you sure you're alright? You look very tired.

(Cera) I'm fine. I don't need you.

However, the root flange Cera off of it and she landed in front of Tria, who still wanted to talk to her.

(Tria) Cera. I've tried everything I could to know you and you shrugged me off. What I wanted to tell you is... well... What I want is to be someone else your dad can worry about. Or someone who can help him worry about you. I want to be your friend. But I guess it's up to you to deside.

Than Cera snapped back up and remembered her talk with Lizzy. Maybe Tria was this someone who she was thinking about the whole time. Someone to help Topps worry about her.

(Cera) Tria. Maybe we can give it a try with being friends.

Tria smiled. She was glad that Cera wanted to give it a try now.

* * *

Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola walked back to the first tree that Roy used to feed the Tiny Long-necks. There wasn't any sand, but enough to find some evedince of if it really was Roy.

(Lincoln) This one is higher than the other small trees we saw.

(Littlefoot) You're right Lincoln. This tree is only tall enough for me and Roy to reach. There's no way the Tiny Long-necks could have climbed this.

Lola then took note of them more dirt. The footprints on it were going side ways. And like the one from last night, they were too big to be Tiny Long-necks.

But before she could say something to Lincoln and Littlefoot, something tackled all of them onto the ground. Looking up, they saw it was only Ronnie Anne and Sid.

(Sid) Sorry. We thought you guys were the Tiny Long-necks.

(Littlefoot) It's alright. We're still trying to see what Roy is up to.

(Ronnie Anne) Okay then. We're let you guys do what you must. But we have Tiny Long-necks to find.

As the 2 of them left, Lincoln and Littlefoot saw the foot prints in the dirt.

(Lola) We should follow them.

With that said, they three followed the footprints. Later, after a long walk, they found that the footprints lead to the hole they saw Roy come out of the other day.

(Lincoln) That hole. The one we saw Roy come out of. You think the Tiny Long-necks are in there?

(Littlefoot) Maybe. But who knows what's down there? Grandma and Grandpa would never let us in those underground caverns.

(Lincoln) Then we'll check it out at sunset.

(Lola) Good thinking.

* * *

That night, Roy managed to get Cera, Ducky, Tickles, Petrie, and Spike to rejoin the Tiny Long-necks to see some more of their caverns.

(Ducky) Dusty and I are gonna have lots of fun tonight.

(Petrie) Me gonna tickle Rocky's belly.

(Tickles) And I'll tell Skitter about The Land of Mists.

(Cera) I like to see what else Lizzy has for me.

(Roy) Okay guys. But first, we have to find the best tree-stars in the forest for them.

(?) WHERE ARE YOU KIDS GOING?!

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks. Topps was in front of them. And he was not happy.

(Cera) Uh...Dad. Where are you going?

(Topps) I'm on guard duty. It's my job to make sure those...uh...creatures aren't stealing any more of our tree-stars. Too big of a job for everyone else to handle.

(Cera) Dad. They wouldn't steal from us. They're nice.

(Topps) How do you know that? uh. It doesn't matter. I'm making sure that those Tiny Long-necks don't ever get any tree-stars ever again. Now MOVE!

Topps roared vishesly at the kids, scaring them all back to their nests.

(Topps) And don't let me catch you out again! Or all of you will regret it!

* * *

Lucky for Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola, they managed to sneak past Topps without getting spotted. They arrived at the hole and got ready to go inside of it.

(Lincoln) I'll go on in first. You guys follow and I'll catch you.

(Littlefoot) No Lincoln. I'm much bigger than you and Lola. I'll go first.

(Lincoln( Okay then. Good luck.

Littlefoot moved to the hole and carefully climbed down it. However, the moment he let go, he fell to the ground that was a couple feet down below him.

(Littlefoot) That last step's gonna be a drop. But we should be fine.

Lincoln and Lola jumped into the hole and landed on Littlefoot's back. They were in the underground caverns the Tiny Long-necks live in.

(Lola) Now, where can we find them?

(?) Is it me you're looking for? Or is it Lizzy?

The 3 turned to some rocks that was used as steps as well as a vine to swing back up to the surfece. On the rock steps was Skitter and Lizzy.

(Littlefoot) So Roy was right. There really are Tiny Long-necks.

(Skitter) You know Roy too? That's great. We're his friends. I'm skitter and this is Lizzy. And over there is Rocky and his twin sister Dusty. Who are you guys?

(Lincoln) I'm Lincoln Loud.

(Lizzy) Lincoln Loud?

(Lincoln) Yeah. Humans have to have last names so everyone can know what family they're from. Over there is my younger sister, Lola.

(Lola) And this is Littlefoot.

(Littlefoot) Hey there.

(Skitter) Hey. I know you Littlefoot. I ate some pink tree-sweets off of your nose.

(?) YOU!

(Lizzy) Uh oh. Here comes Big Daddy.

The 3 turned around to a path. And there, was Big Daddy with an angry look on his face.

(Big Daddy) So you're that big Long-neck Roy was talking about!

(Littlefoot) Wait. Roy mentioned me to you guys?

(Big Daddy) He told us everything. About how you knocked all those flowers and berries off that tree and blamed everything on us.

At first, Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola didn't know what he was talking about, but then laughed.

(Lincoln) Are you sure it was Littlefoot? I think Roy was trying to get under your feet.

(Big Daddy) You take me for a lier?! I know what Roy said to us and I believe him.

(Lincoln) Ha ha. If you need us, we'll be leaving now.

(Big Daddy) Okay. But if you tell anyone we're down here, you'll regret it.

Unknown to Big Daddy, Skitter and Lizzy went outside to see what was taking Roy so long. But when Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola got out, they were shocked.

Roy was lying to them the whole time. They couldn't believe it

(Littlefoot) How could Roy do this to us?

(Lola) I thought he was our friend.

(Lincoln) How could he? Even the tiniest of lies and cause big trouble.

(Littlefoot) Let's find Mr. Three-horn and tell him the truth.

With that said, the three rushed to find Topps.

* * *

And speaking of Topps. He was doing a fine job on guard duty. Or at least he was. Until he heard someone coming.

(Topps) Who's there? Show yourself!

However, that someone was Tria who had just came out from the bushes.

(Tria) Good eavning Topsy.

(Topps) Tria...uh...I'm gonna tell you what I just told the young ones. It's not safe for you to be out here with those theves around the place.

(Tria) Oh come on. Give a lady a brake. Walk me back?

(Topps) Shere.

Topps was about to walk Tria back. Only for him to stop himself.

(Topps) No. I'm on guard duty. I can't stop or those...Tiny Long-necks will strike again.

Tria was about to say something, until Littlefoot, Lincoln and Lola ran in front of them.

(Lincoln) Thank goodness we found you. We need to tell you something.

(Topps) Forget it Lincoln! It's my job to guard this valley from those,

Before he could finish, Topps ended up seeing something next to him. It was Skitter and Lizzy.

(Topps) Tiny Long-necks!

(Tria) Aw. How cute.

(Topps) Don't say that! They're vishes little monsters!

Littlefoot was about to say something. But Topps already charged at Skitter and Lizzy. Making the two Tiny Long-necks run away.

(Lola) Topps. Wait.

(Littlefoot) We know the truth about them!

(Tria) You heard them Topsy. Leave them alone.

What made things worse was that Skitter and Lizzy lead Topps all the way to the hole and jumped inside it. Topps tried to follow, but his head was too big to fit in the hole as he pulled him self out.

(Tria) Did they get away?

(Topps) For now. But we know where to find them now!

(Littlefoot) Mr. Three-horn. Roy was lying about,

(Topps) I don't want to hear any of your stories! You kids should be thanking Roy for telling the truth!

* * *

And now, Topps gathered up everyone in the valley and told them what happened.

(Topps) And those I gave chase, the vishis little creeps ran away. But I found their lair! Now we can rid The Great Valley of those little pests for good!

Everyone agreed with him. Except for Roy, Tria, Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, Cera, Ducky, Tickles, Spike, Petrie, Littlefoot's grandparents, Roy's parents, and also Ronnie Anne and Sid who believed Lincoln that Roy was lying.

And speaking of Roy, he knew that he couldn't hide the truth anymore. He knew he had to tell it to them.

(Tria) Wait! They're not what you think. They're just cute, harmless, and scared. We should just leave them alone.

(Grandpa Longneck) She's right. They have as much right to be in this valley as we do.

(Topps) If you think you can side with those too kind Long-necks Tria, then you know nothing at all!

(Lincoln) Everyone! Roy was lying to you! We know the truth!

(Topps) I TOLD YOU NO STORIES!

(Kosh) I SAY WE GO TO THEIR HIDEOUT AND SEAL IT UP WITH ROCKS!

Many of them agreed with Kosh. They were ready to get rid of the Tiny Long-necks.

(Topps) Then it's settled!

With that said, many of them made their way to the hole.

(Littlefoot) No. Roy was lying. It's not true.

Cera, Ducky, Tickles, Petrie, and Spike were confused. What was Littlefoot talking about?

(Roy) Dad. We have to stop them.

(Roy's father) Yes Roy. But how?

(Roy) I know how. Cera, come with me.

* * *

Cera and Roy ran as fast as they could until they got to the hole. And on the mountain behind it, Topps and Kosh were using all their might to push a big rock down to seal the hole up.

(Roy) Everyone! Listen to me! Lincoln was right! I was lying the whole time!

But to Roy's horror, no one listened to him. But then, he saw Cera making her way up higher from where Kosh and her dad was.

(Cera) I'm sorry if I hurt you Dad. But I have no choice.

Roy watched as Cera kicked some smaller rocks down and made some of the bigger ones slide down under Topps and Kosh. Making them both slip and fall off the ledge and landed on their sides with a huge THUD!

Everyone gasped at the sight. Cera had harmed her own father. Now Roy ran to the top and stud on top of the rock.

(Roy) Everyone. I was lying the whole time. I'm the one who took the pink tree-sweets off the tree-sweet tree.

Now everyone gasped louder. Just in time as the other children arrived and heard what Roy said.

(Roy) I did say the Tiny Long-necks took them. But they wouldn't have if I haven't knocked them all off. I was gonna tell the truth. But when I saw how mad everyone was, I blamed everything on the Tiny Long-necks. And when they almost found out it was me who did it, I blamed what I did to them on Littlefoot. I now know that they're nice and that what I did was wrong. And I'm sorry for what I did to you all.

Of course, the Tiny Long-necks were just below the hole and heard everything Roy said to the herd.

(Big Daddy) Now do you kids trust the big ones?

So far, many of the dinosaurs found it in their hearts to forgive Roy while others...well, they were mad at him for messing up everything. Even Ducky, Tickles, Spike, and Petrie were mad at him.

(Grandpa Longneck) Well, I sugest we all go home and let these creatures rest in peace.

Doing as they were told, the herd went back to their nests. Roy managed to see Ronnie Anne and Sid with shocked looks on their faces. But Roy had talk to Littlefoot, Lincoln, and Lola.

(Roy) Guys. I want to thank you for trying your best to tell the truth.

(Lincoln) It was nothing.

(Roy) Even if you didn't try, I would have still told the truth anyway. And I'm sorry for being a bad friend.

(Littlefoot) It's alright Roy. We're still your friends. Even Cera forgives. But I don't think the others will.

Just then, everyone heard a rumbling sound. The rock on the ledge was sliding down hill until it fell onto the hole with other rocks. Closing up the way into the caverns.

(Roy's mother) Oh dear. The poor little ones.

(Lincoln) Don't worry. We'll see if we can move some of the rocks away so they can get out. But right now, we some sleep.

With that said, everyone went back to their nests for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**Boy. This is the longest chapter I've ever whiten. I hope you liked it**.


	9. Chapter 9: If Only

**Chapter 9: If Only**

The next morning, Roy woke up in a very bad mood. It's his fault the Tiny Long-necks can never come back now and that no one in the valley got any tree-sweets. And it was all because of one little lie.

(Roy) What have I done? I'll I wanted was to show that I'm big. Now everyone's gonna hate me forever.

Felling so sad, Roy began to sing a son that came into his head.

(Roy) If only I can start all over, and take things back somehow. I wouldn't have lied or tried to hide. if I knew then, what I know now. If I did something wrong, I'd own up, even if I was afraid. Now my friends are sad cause of the mess I made.

However, Roy's father woke up as he over heard what Roy was saying and began to sing the same song with him.

(Roy's father) Strange, how little things like lies keep growing taller. Until one day you lose your way. And troubles get bigger, while you get smaller.

(Roy) If I could get it right the first time, I'd never have to make mistakes.

(Roy's father) But then you'd never grow and never know the courage living takes. If only you remember to think with your heart, why then? You'll never have to say if only.

(Roy) I'll never have to say if only.

(Both) I'll/you never have to say if only, again...

(Roy) If only.

(Song end)

Roy was feeling better now. He knew what he must do now.

(Roy) Thanks Dad. I feel a whole lot better now.

(Roy's father) Just remember this Roy, even little lies can cause big trouble.

(Roy) I know. I'm never gonna lie again.

(Roy's father) Ha ha. That's my boy.

(Roy) I'll see you later Dad. I'm gonna go find the others and tell them I'm sorry.

With that said, Roy set off to find the others.

* * *

After a long walk, Roy managed to find Ducky, Petrie, Spike, and Tickles at the watering hole. He knew this was his chance to appaligize to them.

(Roy) Hey guys. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about the mess I caused.

However, the five just growled at him.

(Roy) Are you guys really that mad?

(Ducky) Yes we are! You messed up the pink tree-sweets and no one has ever gotten one!

(Petrie) You make friends with Tiny Long-necks and tell stories about them stealing from us!

(Tickles) And now look what has happened! Because of you, the Tiny Long-necks are trapped underground with no food to eat!

(Petrie) And worse, Spike eat all the bestest tree-stars me find this morning.

(Roy) I didn't do that. Spike did.

Spike went wide eyed at first, but then he turned away from Roy with the others.

(Petrie) Well, me done!

(Ducky) Me to!

(Tickles) Same with me!

(Roy) Hey. I said I was sorry.

But this time, no one responded to him.

(Roy) So that's it? You won't acsept my aploligy?

(Petrie) You hear somebody? Me no hear nobody.

(Ducky) Me nether.

(Tickles) I can't hear anybody.

(Roy) Fine! I don't need you guys! In fact, I don't need Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, or Cera ether! I'm better off on my own!

Now felling angry, Roy stomped away from the pond.

* * *

Cera was taking a walk with Ronnie Anne and Sid. So far, they were upset about the Tiny Long-necks. Who know's what'll happen to them?

(Cera) I can't believe it. Roy never told lies before. And now this happened.

(Sid) Hey, don't get all sad. Everyone can end up telling a lie at some point.

(Ronnie Anne) Yeah. I remember lying to my grandmother about eating her foods so we can get someone elses. but in the end, it was revealed at she was the one who made those foods.

(Cera) Really?

But before Cera could say anything else, she saw Tria not too far away. She then knew what to do.

(Cera) Guys. I'll be right back.

With that said, Cera ran over to Tria.

(Tria) Oh. Hello Cera.

(Cera) Hey Tria. Are you mad at me? You know, about the Tiny Long-necks.

(Tria) Of course not. I'm happy you made friends with them. It's your father I'm mad at.

(Cera) Why? Because he yelled at you in front of everybody?

(Tria) There's that. But also about the way he treated the Tiny Long-necks. I can't understand why he hates them.

(Cera) I believe I know why. He wanted to show you how much he loved you be giving you the first pink flower and berry. But when Roy fed them to the Tiny Long-necks by mistake, he got mad. I think that's why he doesn't like them. He did all of that for you.

Tria smiled. Cera was now befriending her after what happened in the past. She liked it.

(Cera) Also, I think Roy might be right about you being my new mother.

And he is right, Tria wanted to mate with Topps sense they were hatchlings. And now that time has finally come.

(Tria) Now that I think about it, where is Roy?

* * *

Roy was walking past the hole to the Tiny Long-necks caverns. He did find a small opening that was made in the rock fall. But he didn't go inside.

(Roy) Who needs friends? I'm big enough to take care of myself! I never needed the Tiny Long-necks in the first place!

With that said, Roy began to walk away. Of course, for what he doesn't know, Big Daddy was having his own problems.


	10. Chapter 10: Fast-biter attack

**Chapter 10: Fast-biter attack**

Big Daddy has had it with The Great Valley dinosaurs. After everything Roy did to them, he knew it was best to leave. Right now, he was leading the other Tiny Long-necks through another tunnel.

(Dusty) I don't remember this tunnel at all.

(Big Daddy) Must have been created by the big rock fall that closed our way out.

Skitter and Lizzy still trusted the bigger dinosaurs. But Big Daddy won't even let them go back, even if the herd trusts them now.

(Big Daddy) Come on now.

(Lizzy) But this tunnel will take us away from Cera and,

(Big Daddy) That's the basic idea.

And still, Lizzy wanted to stay in the valley. But from Big Daddy's point of view, he was not gonna let that happen.

* * *

After ten minutes of walking, Big Daddy finally found an opening to The Mysterious Beyond. There wasn't any plant life to be seen. but that didn't stop him from going on.

(Skitter) Are you sure about,

(Big Daddy) Of course I am. Now come.

But jest as they walked out of the cave, a roaring sound was heard. And before they even knew it, a pare of Fast-biters leaped out of the rocks behind. Acting fast, the Tiny Long-necks ran away from the Sharp-teeth back into the caverns.

So far, they managed to find some hiding spots in some rocks and quickly hid themselves before the Fast-biter found them. However, Skitter and Rocky saw that the raptors were making their way to The Great Valley. And that was not good.

(Rocky) They're heading tords the valley.

(Big Daddy) I know. That's why we're not.

(Skitter) But what about Petrie and,

(Big Daddy) They're big enough to take care of themselves. Besides, there's no way those Sharp-teeth can get through the hole. Now come along.

But Skitter was still worried. He really didn't want to leave. Lizzy whispered to him that should sneak back and see how things are doing in The Great Valley.

* * *

Of course, Big Daddy was wrong. The Fast-biters managed to make their way out from the opening and into the valley. Ready to go and catch any pray close by.

* * *

Things were not going well for Ducky, Tickles, Spike, and Petrie ether. All four of them had now gotten into a fight.

(Petrie) Me no believe Tickles yell at Roy like that!

(Tickles) Me?! It was Ducky who yelled at him at first!

(Ducky) Hey! I am not like that! It was Petrie who made him the maddest!

(Petrie) No! Me never make Roy mad!

Now all of them were feeling guilty. Roy was their friend. How could they do this to him. Now they were crying about it.

(Petrie) Me Roy's bestest frie-e-end.

(Ducky) Me too.

(Tickles) Me three.

Spike made sad grunts showing that he was also Roy's friend.

(?) Well well.

(Tickles) Huh? Lincoln?

The 4 turned around. Just in time to Littlefoot, Lincoln, Lola, and Cera walking over.

(Lola) now that's a discusting sight.

(Petrie) We chase Roy away.

(Cera) Well don't just sit there crying about it. Make it better.

(Tickles) How are you so nice?

(Cera) Let's just say I've been having some time getting along with Tria.

(Littlefoot) Don't worry. it's not too late to find Roy and tell him you're sorry.

(Lincoln) Hey. There he is now.

Lincoln was pointing to a shadow of what looked like a Long-neck. but soddenly, as it leaped out from the shadows, it was revealed to be a raptor with another one. Making the gang scream.

(Lincoln) Run!

Doing as they were told, the gang made a brake for it. They were fast. But the raptors were faster. Cera and Lola got seporated from the others as one of the raptors went after them. And before they knew it, they tripped on some rocks and fell to the ground. Alouing the raptor to reach them and to go for the kill.

But before that could happen, Tria came just in time and slammed the Fast-biter away with her horns.

(Tria) Leave them alone you big bully! Don't just sit there kids. Run!

Cera and Lola managed to get back up in time and ran away with Tria as the raptor got back on its feet.

The other raptor was going after Ducky and was about to get her. However, Roy was there and pulled back a branch until the Fast-biter was in place. When it got there, Roy let go of the stick and flange it on the raptors neck before catching up with Ducky.

(Ducky) Roy. I am so sorry about what we said to you.

(Roy) We can talk about it later. We have to get out of here.

Of course, things took a turn for the worse when one of the raptors closed in on Lincoln. He did manage to dodge the raptors bites and slashes. But when it looked like he was gonna escape, Lincoln slid to stop in front of a rock wall.

(Lincoln) Oh no! Dead end!

However, before the raptor could even attack, Petrie flew over and picked on the Fast-biters nose with his beak. But all that did was slow it down. Until a rock fell on its foot. Followed by another. Looking up, Lincoln saw Ronnie Anne and Sid throwing rocks from a small ledge.

(Sid) Take that you raptor!

(Ronnie Anne) You stay away from my boyfriend!

Boyfriend? Lincoln was shocked now. Did Ronnie Anne really love him? Were they not just friends at the start?

However, both raptors managed to rejoin with each other as the gang did so as well. Both raptors slammed their heads on the wall, knocking Ronnie Anne and Sid off the ledge and down to the ground.

But, before anything else happened, both raptors started to laugh. On their backs was Skitter and Lizzy. And they were tickling the raptors.

(Sid) Are those,

(Ronnie Anne) Tiny Long-necks?

(Roy) it is. Skitter and Lizzy. They came back.

(Skitter) Of course we came back. Who'd leave a friend like you?

Yet, both raptors managed to shake Skitter and Lizzy off of their backs. But before they could attack, Tria ran in front of them. Ready to fight.

(Tria) Stay behind me kids! I can handle them! I hope.

(?) Hey! You!

Everyone turned to the small opening from the sealed up hole. Big Daddy was standing there. And with him was all the other Tiny Long-necks.

(Big Daddy) Why don't you pick on someone your own size?!

(Roy) They came back! All of them!

(Big Daddy) Alright everyone! CHARGE!

With that said, all the Tiny Long-necks charged at the raptors and tackled them. Making the raptors fell some pain and move out of control. But the tables turned as the raptors managed to shake all of them off. Ready to eat them.

But before that could even happen, Topps showed up in time ad rammed the raptors away from the Tiny Long-necks.

(Topps) Back off! They're with me!

(Tria) Oh Topsy. I love it when you act all brave.

(Big Daddy) I thought you didn't like us.

(Topps) Not until Roy told us the truth.

Soon, the raptors were about to attack again. But before that could happen, the ground started to rumble.

The whole Great Valley herd was rushing this way. The raptors knew they wouldn't stand a chance now. Without thinking, both of them ran back to the hole and escaped. Making the gang and the Tiny Long-necks cheer for their victory.

* * *

Later, Grandpa Longneck and Kosh got to a higher ledge and pushed anouth rock down the mountain. Making the hole close up completely with the Tiny Long-necks still outside.

(Topps) Hey. I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I just wanted to show how much I loved Tria by giving her the first pink flower and berry.

(Big Daddy) Hey. You're a dad like me. That's what we do.

(Grandpa Longneck) I'm sorry we had to seal up that new tunnel. We don't want anymore Sharp-teeth coming in.

(Roy) Great. That means you gotta stay.

(Big Daddy) Well, I guess if we gotta, we gotta. And besides, who's want to leave friends like you?

This got the gang to cheer once again. They were staying for the better this time. And now everything was back to normal.

* * *

Later, Lincoln and Lola desided it was time to head back now. And so did Ronnie Anne and Sid.

(Littlefoot) Sorry we can't come with you this time. But after everything Roy did, we need some rest.

(Lincoln) It's okay. Lola and I could also use some rest. So we'll see you when we get back.

(Littlefoot) You to Lincoln. Goodbye.

With that said, Lincoln walked over to the others and grabbed hold of his Time Stone.

(Lincoln) **Portal open!**

At that moment, the portal had opened up. The humans stepped through it and went home.


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Once Lincoln, Lola, Ronnie Anne, and Sid were back in The Loud House, it was almost time for Lori and Bobby to return.

(Sid) That was fun.

(Ronnie Anne) I know. A whole world of dinosaurs is great.

(Lincoln) Uh, Ronnie Anne. Do you really love me?

(Ronnie Anne) Nah. I was just messing with that raptor.

Lincoln sighed in relefe. She just made in excpreshion. But still, what if she does love him?

But one on had to answer that. Lori and Bobby had alright came through the door.

(Lori) I had a great time Bobby. What about you?

But before Bobby could answer, he started to smell Ronnie Anne and Sid.

(Bobby) Hey little sis. Why do you smell like...well...dinosaur stench?

(Lincoln) Hey, why don't you head on out Bobby. Lola and I have to tell Lori something. We can't tell it to you. It's top secret.

(Bobby) Sure thing Lincoln.

(Sid) I guess we'll see you soon.

(Lola) You too.

Once the three were out the door, Lincoln and Lola began to tell Lori what happened.

(One hour later)

(Lincoln) And that's the story.

(Lori) Man. When are you guys gonna stay playing much safer games?

(Lola) Hey. At least we didn't end up in The Mysterious Beyond this time.

(Lori) I guess. But about Roy.

(Lincoln) He learned his lesson. He's never gonna lie to us again.

(Lori) He better. Even little lies can cause big trouble.

* * *

After getting cleaned up and having some dinner, Lincoln and Lola got themselves ready for bed.

(Lincoln) I do wonder, Lola. You think we can trust some more of our friends?

(Lola) Well, maybe we can trust Meli.

(Lincoln) Meli? You mean the girl you befriended to get into the little miss sunshine pageant?

(Lola) Yeah. That Meli.

(Lincoln) I guess. But maybe we'll find out soon?

With that said, the two got into bed and went to sleep.

**The End**

* * *

**And that's it for Invasion of The Tinysauruses. It was hard with Ronnie Anne and Sid being in this. But I got it. Plus, I'm still working on my other stories.**

**To those of you who don't know, Lola's friend Meli was first seen in a episode of The Loud House that came last Saturday.**

**Anyway, The Great Day of The Flyers is next. So stay toned.**


End file.
